erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Undead Utheri
Skeletal Utheri CR2 XP 600 NE Medium Undead Init +10; Senses darkvision 60 ft. DEFENSE AC 18, touch 16, flat-footed 12; (+6 Dex, +2 natural) hp 20 (4d8+4) Fort +1, Ref +7, Will + 4 Immune Cold, DR5/bludgeon, Undead traits OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee 2 claws +3 (1d4+2) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. STATISTICS Str 14, Dex 23, Con -, Int -, Wis 11, Cha 12 Base Atk +1; CMB +3 ; CMD 19 Feats Improved Initiative (B) ECOLOGY Environment Diamond Kingdom Organization solitary, pair, or Curse (3–6) Treasure none Skeletal Champion Utheri CR3 XP 800 NE Medium Undead Init +10; Senses darkvision 60 ft. Perception +7 DEFENSE AC 18, touch 16, flat-footed 12; (+6 Dex, +2 natural) hp 30 (6d8 +6) Fort +2, Ref +8, Will + 5 Immune Cold, DR5/bludgeon, Undead traits, Channel resistance +4 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee 2 claws +4 (1d4+3) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. STATISTICS Str 16, Dex 23, Con -, Int 11, Wis 11, Cha 12 Base Atk +1; CMB +4 ; CMD 20 Feats Improved Initiative (B) Skills Perception 7, Stealth 13, Disguise 8, Intimidate 8, Knowledge (arcana) 7, Knowledge (religion) 7 ECOLOGY Environment Diamond Kingdom Organization solitary, pair, or Curse (3–6) Treasure none Utheri Wights CR6 XP 2400 LE Medium Undead (Augmented Utheri) Init +10; Senses darkvision 60 ft, low-light vision, scent; Perception +11 Aura magic circle against good DEFENSE AC27 , touch 15, flat-footed 22; (+5 Dex, +12 natural; +2 deflection vs. good) hp 42 (4d8+36) 40 temp hp Fort +5, Ref +9, Will +6; +2 resistance vs. good Defensive abilities Undead traits Weakness resurrection vulnerability OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee Diamond Blade +10/+10 (1d6+3, 16-20/x2); Slam + 5 (1d4+1 and Energy Drain) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks Energy Drain DC21 Spell-Like Abilities (CL 9th) At will—detect good (as free action), darkness 3/day—inflict light wounds 1/day—inflict moderate wounds, greater teleport (within its Diamond Kingdom), poison STATISTICS Str 16, Dex 23, Con -, Int 11, Wis 23, Cha 28 Base Atk +4; CMB +7; CMD 23 Feats Multiattack, Improved initiative, Weapon Finesse, Blindfight (B) Skills Acrobatics +11,Perception +11, Stealth +23, Survival +11(+14 in Diamond Kingdom), Knowledge (Planes) +5,Knowledge (Arcana)+5,Bluff +12,Craft +5, Sense Motive +10,Spellcraft +5;Racial Modifiers +3 Survival in Diamond Kingdom, Stealth +12 Languages Common, Sylvan SQ Dark empathy +19 SPECIAL ABILITIES Magic Circle against Good (Su): This ability continually duplicates the effect of the spell. The Utheri cannot suppress this ability. Dark Empathy (Su): gains a +6 racial bonus on diplomacy checks to improve the attitude of anything with both “evil” and “outsider” types. Replicates the druid wild empathy ability. Racial HD 4 + Cha 9 + 6 = 19 Energy Drain (Su): A creature hit by a wight's slam (or other natural weapon) gains a negative level. Diamond Blade (Su): Arm can turn into at will a Diamond blade keen scimitar with speed Create Spawn (Su): Any humanoid creature that is slain by a wight becomes a wight itself in only 1d4 rounds. Spawn so created are less powerful than typical wights, and suffer a –2 penalty on all d20 rolls and checks, as well as –2 hp per HD. Spawn are under the command of the wight that created them and remain enslaved until its death, at which point they lose their spawn penalties and become full-fledged and free-willed wights. They do not possess any of the abilities they had in life. ECOLOGY Environment Diamond Kingdom Organization solitary, pair, or Curse (3–6) Treasure none Category:Bestiary